Peach (ASBB)
Peach is a starter Mario series playable princess character in All-Star Brawl (Beauties). Princess Peach, also known as Princess Toadstool, is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Kind, generous, and wise, she is the damsel-in-distress in most of the ''Mario'' games. She first appeared in Super Mario Bros. and has since appeared in most subsequent games, in which she is usually kidnapped by Bowser. Peach is occasionally a key supporting character of the plot, and sometimes a playable character. Her most notable appearance is as the heroine of Super Princess Peach. She has also shown her fighting abilities in Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario RPG, Super Paper Mario, Super Smash Bros. Melee, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Peach's first game as the main character, Super Princess Peach, was released worldwide on February 27th, 2006. She has also gone through many voice actresses, and is currently voiced by Samantha Kelly. She has an affinity for the color pink and has been shown to be a ladylike and kind monarch. Peach resides in her castle along with many Toads who tend to her. Her kingdom is often attacked by the Koopa Army, lead by King Bowser. Peach is portrayed as Mario's love interest. She also has a special relationship with Princess Daisy, and is a good friend of Luigi, Toad and Toadette. She has appeared in many sport titles as well as other spin-offs. Games ''Super Mario Bros. This game is the first that Princess Peach (As Toadstool) appears in. Bowser kidnapped her and invaded Mushroom Kingdom. She isn't playable in this game. Halfway through the game, Mario is told she is in another castle than her previous one, but by the end of the game she is saved. At the ending she says thank you to Mario when he rescues her. Super Mario Bros. 2 In the sequel to her first appearance Princess Toadstool, along with Mario, Luigi and Toad were chosen by the Subcon species to save the Dream Land by the Evil Wart. This is one of the times that Princess Toadstool is a playable character. Though Princess Toadstool seems to be the slowest and weakest amongst the 3, her difference in gameplay is her ability to flutter in the air for a short period time, a little similar to the one performed by Yoshi. Super Mario Bros. 3 In this sequel Bowser attempts to take over the Mushroom Kingdom again. Instead Bowser (King Koopa) manages to kidnap the Kings and Guards of the Kingdom with the help of the Koopalings leaving Princess Toadstool helpless. Princess Toadstool then asks Mario and Luigi to save them. After completing Pipe Land, Peach gets kidnapped as well leaving Mario and Luigi to save her too. At the end everyone is saved and Toadstool played a little joke on the Mario Brothers by saying ''"Thank you, but our princess is in another castle! ... Just kidding!" referencing the Toads' often used quote in Super Mario Bros. as Nintendo knew it was a famous quote. ''Super Mario 64 In ''Super Mario 64, Princess Toadstool's name is revealed as "Princess Peach" for the first time outside of Japan. Princess Peach invites Mario to her castle to eat some cake she had baked, but once Mario arrives, it is revealed that Princess Peach had been kidnapped by Bowser once again, and that many stars found inside of paintings (which can be jumped into, revealing episodes for a stage) must be restored in order to make progress in the game. In the end, Bowser gets the power of all the stars, and Mario must defeat Bowser in order to get Peach back. In the end, Peach is saved and thanks Mario, inviting him to eat some of her cake. In the DS remake, the story is the same except with Wario and Luigi. ''Super Mario Sunshine In ''Super Mario Sunshine, Princess Peach, along with Mario and Toadsworth, take a vacation to Isle Delfino. In an advertisement video on the plane taking them to Isle Delfino, Peach discovers a shadow that looks exactly like Mario, holding a paint brush. But Mario and Toadsworth aren't aware of the shadow, considering the fact they were too caught up in the great things they saw in the advertisement video. When arriving, a mysterious goo called Goop was found on the runway. Mario finds a talking, spraying robot called FLUDD made by E. Gadd and uses it to spray away the Goop. Mario is then accused of making the mess in the first place (considering the fact that the real person who made the mess was an imposter of Mario) and is told he must clean up the mess. Later, Peach is kidnapped again by the imposter of Mario, or Shadow Mario. When Mario catches up with Shadow Mario, he must fight Mecha Bowser. After defeating it, Shadow Mario reveals his true form, being Bowser Jr., this game being his first to appear in. After explaining that the paint brush (which was the item being used to make this whole mess) was made by E. Gadd, and explaining that Bowser was once again behind this whole mess and had tricked Bowser Jr. into thinking Peach was his mother, Bowser Jr. takes Peach away, and Mario must go after her once again. Later, Mario finds Bowser Jr., still disguised as Shadow Mario, and defeats him. After this, a flood occurs at Delfino Plaza, making it possible for Mario to get into the volcano, called Corona Mountain. After finding Peach, Bowser, and Bowser Jr. in the volcano and defeating them, Mario gets Princess Peach back once again. This is the only time Princess Peach wears a dress with short sleeves. As a matter of fact, Peach doesn't have any sleeves on her dress in this game. ''Super Mario Galaxy In ''Super Mario Galaxy, Peach's castle was brought up into space by Bowser, who wanted the Princess to rule the universe with Bowser. She was taken into Outer Space, along with many of the Toads, and Mario has to go progress through different galaxies to save her. Some times, she sends letters containing 1-Up Mushrooms to the Comet Observatory. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii In ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii, like most of the other games, Peach is kidnapped by Bowser once again after his kids, hidden in a giant cake, take her away. Mario has to go through different Worlds in order to save her. When he saves her, she is found in a little cage. After this, the two fly away in a little hot air balloon. Originally, Peach was going to be a playable character in the game, but Nintendo apparently couldn't afford the extra programming of her dress, and had to scrap the idea. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 In ''Super Mario Galaxy 2, Peach asks Mario to come eat cake with her while they watch the stars. But when Mario arrives at the castle, he sees Bowser in a huge form holding Princess Peach, saying that maybe she would bake a huge cake for him, and wanting to create a huge empire that was more "me-sized." After this, he takes her away, and Mario is left to chase after Bowser and his son in order to get Princess Peach back, going through galaxies once again, and occasionally being sent 1-Up Mushrooms again. ''Super Mario 3D Land In this game, Princess Peach is kidnapped after a distructive storm destroyed the Tanooki Tree, according to a postcard. Mario travels to the end of the first segment of World 8 to rescue her, where he finds that it is but a cardboard cutout. Bowser shows that he indeed has the true Princess, so he grabs her and runs to the end of the second part of World 8, where Mario rescues her after beating Bowser for a second time. Paper Mario series Paper Mario In Paper Mario, she is once again captured by Bowser. He used his castle to lift her's into space using the star rod. Mario is defeated since Bowser is invincible. In this game after each chapter you can play as her. She goes through the castle with the help of Twink the star kid. She finds out where each new star spirit is and Twink tells Mario where to go. She and Twink also battle Kammy Koopa in the final Battle. Her wishes give enough power to Twink to beat Kammy and for the star spirits to undo the new Bowser's Invincibility. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, she gets a magical treasure map to find a legendary treasure and she summons Mario to help. Though before he gets there she is this time captured by the X-Nauts because they need a host for the Shadow Queen. She is held in the X-Naut Fortress the Moon. She teams up with TEC XX, the base's main computer, to try to escape the base and find out their real intentions. TEC fell in love with her, which is the reason it teamed up with her. In the final battle, the Shadow Queen uses Peach's body to fight. When the Crystal Stars give Mario the power to hurt the Shadow Queen, Peach gives Mario the rest of her power to restore his power. Super Paper Mario In Super Paper Mario, she is captured by Count Bleck along with Luigi, Bowser and most of his army. Count Bleck forces a marriage between Bowser and Peach to create the Chaos Heart. Peach is the first to be secretly released by Dimentio. She actually gets to join Mario in this game as the second of 4 heroes. Her abilities are using her parasol to fly, using it as a shield for infinite defense, and normal jumping. Her final battle is against Mimi, who insults her about always being rescued by Mario and Luigi. Peach gets mad and demands that the Mario Bros let her do this battle alone. When Mario is fighting Count Bleck and he is still invincible, she along with Luigi and Bowser show up and the Pure Hearts Start to work. She can be used to face the last two battles along with Bowser and Mario and is the best choice for people who want to 'play safe.' Mario Party series Princess Peach has appeared in every ''Mario Party game to date and the only girl appearing in every Mario Party game, and will appear in the upcoming Mario Party 9. In some games, her relationship is Daisy in boards. Mario Kart series in Mario Kart Wii.]] Super Mario Kart In Super Mario Kart, she wears her pink dress. She is the fourth lightest of all the racers and she and Yoshi both have the highest acceleration and good handling, but the lowest top speed. When she is computer-controlled in Grand Prix, she will lay a Poison Mushroom that will cause anyone to shrink while at their normal size if they hit it, but to grow back to their normal size when small (Toad uses it as well). Mario Kart 64 In Mario Kart 64 she was a lightweight. She wears her pink dress, and her hair moves when turning. She is the third lightest in the game and has the third highest top speed. Her home course is Royal Raceway (Peach Circuit in Japan), and this is also the first Mario Kart game where she has a home course. Mario Kart: Super Circuit In Mario Kart: Super Circuit, she is a lightweight like the previous game. Unlike the other games, she is lighter than Yoshi. Her home course is Peach Circuit, which itself is revamped for the first time. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Peach is teamed up with Daisy, Her default kart is the Heart Coach, and her special Item is the Heart. Her home course is Peach Beach. This is the first Mario Kart game where she wears her hair in a ponytail, but the second Mario Sports game where she wears her hair in a ponytail, and she wears her hair in a ponytail in subsequent Mario Kart games and other sports games as well. Mario Kart DS In Mario Kart DS, her karts are Royale, Standard PC, And Light Tripper. In Mission Mode, she has to race against King Boo. She is advanced at drifting corners and has average item use. This is the last Mario Kart game where she is a lightweight. Her home course is Peach Gardens. Mario Kart Wii Peach appears in Mario Kart Wii once again as a middleweight. Also for the first time Peach has an alternate costume when riding a motorcycle. Her specialty is drifting. Peach is a high-tier character for weak drifting, although sometimes this could cause a downfall, especially with bikes and racing on courses with tight turns caused Peach to be at the bottom of the high tier. Dress and Hairstyle in Mario Kart In her first three Mario Kart appearances, her dress was half light pink and half dark pink, it had a dark pink sash, and her hair was worn loose. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and later Mario Kart games, her dress is seven-eights light pink and one-eighth dark pink at the bottom, it has two dark pink panniers, and she now wears her hair in a ponytail with a blue rubber band. Biker Outfit Even though she wears her a gown in Mario Kart Wii, she also wears a pink jumpsuit with gloves and boots when riding motorbikes. The suit is white with pink verticle lines going down Peach's arms and legs. Her accessories include a pink scarf, a pink belt with a white buckle and pink boots and gloves. Along with that accompanies her traditional jewelry. There is also a heart-shaped pattern on her back. Daisy and Rosalina also have a similar outfit design like Peach's, but with different color schemes as a result. Staff Ghost Tracks *Royal Raceway *Peach Circuit *Peach Beach *Delfino Square *Peach Gardens *Moonview Highway Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mario series Category:ASBB